


Late night swimming

by imera



Series: Rarepairs shorts - Hermione/Pansy [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Skinny Dipping, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a hot night and Pansy decided to take a trip to the lake, it turned out she wasn't the only one who was out that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the rarepair-shorts@LJ for the prompt "The lake at midnight"

It was two weeks before the school ended, two weeks before they would finally be able to finish school, two weeks before they would take their first steps into adulthoods.

Pansy was sick of the heat, which not even the dungeon could hold out. Maybe it did, maybe it was all mental, but she needed to go out. With luck she was able to leave the school, and make her way down to the lake where she stripped and jumped into the lake. Even in the middle of the night it was still hot outside, but the cool lake felt nice against her bare skin.

She was swimming back and forth, loving how her body floated in the lake.

She was too focused on swimming to hear that there was another person walking towards her, not before that person stopped not far from the edge and cleared her voice. Pansy stopped swimming and moved to stand, making sure her bare chest was still covered by the water.

It wasn’t easy seeing who it was, but it wasn’t difficult to guess who it was based on the way the light hit her crazy hair. “What are you doing here?” she asked Hermione.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Pansy smiled, somehow surprised by the Gryffindor’s reply. “It was too hot to sleep, so I decided to take a late night swim.”

“Were you permitted to leave the castle?”

“No.” By the way Hermione acted then Pansy would have guessed she was thinking of leaving, but she didn’t.

“Are you naked?” For some reason that question amused Pansy.

“Would you want to come out here and find out?” Pansy expected Granger to leave, as the prude she was, but Granger surprised her by removing her sweater. “What are you doing?” Pansy asked, shocked by the girl’s actions.

“Wasn’t it an invitation?”

“It might be, but I didn’t expect you to take it.”

“Are you calling me a wimp?”

“I guess I am.” While she couldn’t see Granger’s face she was certain she was smiling.

“Rude,” Granger said, but she used a tone which let Pansy know she was joking.

Pansy watched Granger as she removed her shirt, skirt, stockings and shoes. She was still wearing her bra and panties, which didn’t really surprise Pansy. Slowly Granger entered the water, gasping as the refreshing water washed over her.

Pansy moved deeper into the lake, splashing the water around her as she carefully floated in the water. Once the water reached Granger to her thighs she dropped down and swam towards her, her messy hair flattening as the water pulled it under.

As she moved closer to Pansy it was easier for her to see Granger’s expression, and she wondered why she was doing it, why she was swimming with a Slytherin.

They were close, so close that even in the poor moonlight Granger would see she was naked, at least on her top. Pansy wasn’t ashamed of her body, it wasn’t as if she and Granger were that different, so she didn’t try to hide.

“Do you know now?” she asked the Gryffindor, wondering if she would leave then.

“I don’t care,” was her reply.

“You’re different tonight Granger.”

“Good or bad?”

“I want to say good, but you’re being very naughty, swimming with a naked Slytherin.” She could see Granger’s smile, which she thought was nice.

“Only because I’m good most of the times doesn’t mean I can’t be bad.”

“True, but you’re not that good at being bad.” They floated around each other, their eyes focused on each other. Pansy wondered what Granger thought, wondering if she would tell anyone, or if she would keep it all as a secret.

Their game was interrupted by someone, most likely the caretaker, leaving the school, his lantern slowly swaying in the midnight darkness. Both girls quickly made their ways out of the lake and used a spell to dry off, then dressed before they snuck back into the school, successfully avoiding anyone. Once inside they smiled at each other before parting for their houses, one up and one down. Pansy wondered if she would ever share a moment like that with a Gryffindor ever again.


End file.
